


Jamais plus

by Aleatoriae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amitié, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mention de viol, Next-Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Insert, Suicide, automutilation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleatoriae/pseuds/Aleatoriae
Summary: C'est bête de se suicider pour se réincarner juste derrière, vous trouvez pas? Et bien, c'est exactement ce que se dit une gamine de trois ans, qui a conservé tous les souvenirs de sa vie précédente. Je ne peux pas résumer plus sans spoiler. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a une explication logique, déjà, et il y aura de la magie, Poudlard, de l'amitié et des moments drôles.Self insert.Attention aux tags: trigger warning: automutilation, mention de viol, et étant donné que mon personnage est mort par suicide, à l'origine, il faut s'attendre à des pensées suicidaires.Mis à part ça je voue une haine tenace aux Mary Sue, donc rien de tel ici. De fait, j'essaye d'écrire mon histoire de façon aussi réaliste que possible dans un monde où la magie existe...Cross posté sur ffnet avec mon compte "Kuro no kage", sous le même nom.This fanfiction is also available in English, under the name "Nevermore".
Kudos: 1





	1. Éveil

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour/bonsoir à toustes!
> 
> Voici un petit prologue pour se mettre dans l'ambiance... Je publie cette fic depuis quelques années sur ffnet, et j'ai déjà 32 chapitres de publiés, donc si il y a du lectorat ici, il y aura des mises à jour régulières et sans pause pour un moment...  
> Je vous laisse profiter, on se retrouve en bas.

_« But I am damned  
If life itself is condemnation  
I am immortal  
Thus my freedom is captivity »*_

_Kamelot-Across the highlands_

J'ai un peu plus de trois ans quand je me réveille. Mes souvenirs, jusqu'ici morcelés, me laissant sans cesse replonger dans l'oubli, se sont enfin stabilisés. Je me souviens. Je sais. Une chose cependant reste un mystère à mes yeux: Comment se fait-il que je vive encore ? Ça, et toutes les questions qui en découlent. Les trois dernières années sont passées sans que j'en aie conscience, ou presque. Mon jeune cerveau, tout neuf, a assimilé l'anglais à une vitesse folle. Mon corps a appris, peu à peu, à marcher. Je suis un bébé sain, en bon état de fonctionnement. J'ai trois ans. J'habite à Londres. Mes parents sont plutôt aisés. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils font comme travail, mais ils sont rarement là. Le plus souvent, c'est une gouvernante qui s'occupe de moi. Elle entretient aussi la maison. Maison qui n'est pas gigantesque, mais définitivement pas du genre que mes parents -mes anciens parents- auraient pu s'offrir. Je n'ai qu'une vague idée de ce qu'ont été les trois dernières années. Ma conscience est restée endormie, mes phases d'éveil s'étirant de plus en plus, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand je me suis réveillée ce matin, je me souvenais de cette autre vie, où j'étais française et m’appelais Aurore. Celle où je suis morte quand j'avais dix sept ans. La dernière chose dont je me souviens précisément, à part d'aujourd'hui, est le moment où je me suis laissée tomber dans le vide, quand la douleur causée par le poison est devenue insoutenable, me donnant l'élan qu'il me manquait pour sauter de l'immeuble. Je me souviens. Je me souviens de tout.

Il est quinze heures. La gouvernante vient me chercher dans la chambre où j'étais censée faire la sieste. C'est l'heure d'aller au parc. Je la surprends en insistant pour marcher sans son aide, refusant de lui tenir la main. Je remarque que j'ai perdu ma myopie en me réincarnant. Première bonne nouvelle de la journée... L'équilibre encore hésitant de mon corps me perturbe un peu, mais je sais que je n'aurai pas à l'endurer longtemps. La gouvernante, Mrs Winston, comme je l'apprends à ses « Et alors, qui c'est qui va aller au parc avec Mrs Winston ? », est une femme blanche d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux formes généreuses et à la démarche trottinante.

Je la surprends à nouveau en l'empêchant de me suivre dans les toilettes, et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'applaudir en constatant que j'ai réussi à me débrouiller toute seule, impressionnée par mon exploit incroyable. Enfin, nous sortons de la maison et traversons une première rue pour nous diriger le parc. Le quartier dans lequel nous sommes est clairement aisé. Les maisons particulières ne sont pas mitoyennes, et leurs jardinets bien entretenus mériteraient presque le nom de jardin. Tout est calme et le soleil luit dans le ciel d'hiver froid mais dégagé (et moi qui pensait qu'il ne faisait que pleuvoir en Angleterre). Encore une centaine de mètres, et nous arrivons à un boulevard assez large, avec beaucoup de voitures. L'occasion ou jamais.

Le feu est rouge. Mrs Winston s'arrête. Je dois avoir l'air naturel. Elle n'a pas pensé à me prendre la main à l'approche du boulevard. Je vois un camion qui roule vers nous, assez vite. Je ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à la douleur, à ce que ressentiront mes nouveaux « parents ». De toute façon, je ne suis même pas sûre que tout ça soit réel. Je gazouille, parfaite imitation du bébé enthousiaste, et me précipite en direction du parc au moment où le camion s'apprête à passer devant nous en trombe.

_*_ _Mais je suis damné si la vie elle-même est une condamnation. Je suis immortel, ma liberté est captivité._


	2. Ligne de conduite

Réagissant avec une vivacité que je n'aurais jamais attendue chez elle, Mrs Winston me saisit le bras et me tire violemment en arrière, juste au moment où le camion allait m'écraser. Je tombe sur le dos et le bébé en moi, par réflexe, se met à pleurer. Je laisse faire, trop choquée moi même pour faire quoi que ce soit. Quelque part dans ma tête, je bénis ce réflexe, naturel, qui contribuera à faire passer l'incident pour un accident. Qui pourrait imaginer qu'un enfant de trois ans essaye de se tuer, de toute façon? Mrs Winston, paniquée, me serre dans ses bras. Je déteste son contact, mais les battements affolés de son cœur me permettent de reprendre mes esprits. Je me mets en pilotage automatique, je n'ai pas le temps de faire le point pour le moment. Finalement, elle se détache enfin de moi et m'examine. Je me suis écorchée le bras en tombant. Elle me gronde un peu, puis essaye de me porter pour rentrer à la maison. Je ne me laisse pas faire et me tortille dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par céder, me laissant trottiner sur mes jambes trop courtes. Je n'échappe cette fois pas à sa poigne, qui enserre ma menotte grassouillette avec douceur mais fermeté.

Une fois à la maison, elle désinfecte ma plaie et me met un pansement, sans que je proteste. Quel enfant de trois ans protesterait ? Elle me félicite d'avoir été courageuse et de ne pas avoir pleuré, avant de me dire une dernière fois d’être prudente, et de m'installer devant les dessins animés. Après dix minutes d'une série « pour petites filles bien sages » remplie de rose bonbon, de poupées et de vieux certainement pédophiles, j'en suis certaine : Mrs Winston est un être maléfique entièrement dédié à faire de cette... seconde vie un enfer pour moi. Apparemment m’empêcher de mourir ne lui suffisait pas. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle me rapporte un goûter, un grand verre de lait et une banane. Je mange le tout sans broncher, et lui dis que je ne veux plus regarder la télé. Elle propose de me lire une histoire, mais je lui demande si je ne peux pas plutôt dessiner. Elle me ramène alors des feuilles et des crayons de couleur, et je passe deux bonnes heures à essayer de contrôler ma main droite, puis ma main gauche, et découvre que même si je suis plus à l'aise de la main droite, il n'y a pas de différence trop importante. Parfait ! En m’entraînant je serai ambidextre ! Je secoue la tête à cette pensée. Comme si j'allais vivre longtemps... Mais aussitôt, une autre pensée, glaçante, s'impose à moi : Si je ne suis pas morte la première fois, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que la deuxième fois sera la bonne ?

Mrs Winston n'est pas loin, et je repousse cette pensée avec les autres, dans un coin de ma tête. J'y penserai plus tard, quand je serai seule. Mes parents ne rentrent pas ce soir, et je finis par me retrouver enfin allongée dans mon lit, épuisée d'avoir dû lutter contre la gouvernante pour qu'elle me laisse me laver seule. Elle a tenu à vérifier, mais j’espère au moins que ça l'a convaincue que je pourrai me débrouiller toute seule à l'avenir. J'essaye très fort d'oublier ce que j'ai ressenti, nue devant elle pendant qu'elle m'examinait, et préfère me concentrer sur le plus important, à savoir ma résurrection impromptue.

Pour ce que j'en sais, et peu importe à quel point cette phrase est absurde, je suis née le jour où je me suis tuée. Je ne me souviens de rien après avoir sauté du toit. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à toutes ces histoires de réincarnation, je n'ai jamais été fascinée par la vie éternelle. Je connais vaguement les histoires de karma, mais je doute que ça fasse sens dans mon cas. Je ne vois pas en quoi mes actes, dans ma vie précédente, m'auraient permis de me réincarner plus riche et ici par exemple. Je ne sais pas si ce qui m'est arrivé est une première, mais en tout cas à priori c'est au mieux très rare. Je ne me suis pas beaucoup intéressée au sujet, c'est vrai, mais ça se saurait si les morts se souvenaient avoir vécu une autre vie avant, dans ses moindres détails. Oh, il faudra que je vérifie, d'ailleurs, si la vie dont je me souviens a réellement existé. Je n'en doute pas vraiment, mais une simple recherche internet me permettra d'en être certaine. Quoi qu'il en soit, dans ma première vie je n'avais pas de souvenir semblable, et je n'avais jamais rencontré qui que ce soit dans mon cas. Du coup, j'ai quand même de bonnes chances de réussir à mon prochain essai, tant que je planifie un minimum au lieu de paniquer comme je l'ai fait plus tôt. À moins que je sois spéciale et que je ne puisse jamais mourir. Auquel cas je pourrais travailler à griller mon cerveau définitivement. Enfin, si je ressuscitais à nouveau, je disposerais peut-être à nouveau de trois ans de calme avant de devoir me souvenir, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Pour le moment, je ne veux pas tenter le diable au risque de résurectionner à nouveau et perdre des années avant de pouvoir faire des recherches. Pour autant, si après quelques temps je ne trouve rien, autant que je tente le coup. Je ne supporterai pas une vie durant les souvenirs, les cauchemars. Je n'ai pas la force de tout refaire, encore une fois. La première chose à faire, donc, est de vérifier la véracité de mes souvenirs. Ensuite, de faire des recherches sur les mythes de réincarnation et de résurrection et de chercher des témoignages, pour voir si quelqu'un a déjà vécu (et revécu) des choses similaires. Je ne compte parler de tout ça à personne : si dans ma première vie, nul n'était digne de confiance, comment pourrais-je me confier à quelqu'un à présent, surtout avec ce corps et cette histoire ?

xxx

_« Mes parents m'ont appelée Aurore, ils auraient dû m’appeler Crépuscule. L'aurore, c'est le début de quelque chose de brillant, c'est l'éblouissant recommencement du jour. Alors que moi, je ne fais que m'éteindre, et je n'aspire à rien. Et même si dans la nuit les étoiles brillent, elles sont froides et figées, comme ce qu'il reste de moi. Elles finiront dans une explosion, elle disparaîtront. Comme moi. Oh, ces lueurs si lointaines qu'il me faudrait encore saisir, si ce sont les espoirs que les gens louent ! Mais l'espoir est toxique, l'espoir est l'Ennemi. Je suis Crépuscule. La lumière qui disparaît, le silence qui s'installe. La promesse d'une nuit sombre, et le repos, enfin »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, trois mois avant sa mort.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que ça vous aura intéressés, le prochain arrivera sans doute la semaine prochaine, sauf si je remarque un certain engouement.
> 
> à la prochaine


	3. Progrès

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour/soir/nuit/quoi qu'il en soit
> 
> Voici un nouveau chapitre, toujours court, enjoie!

Comme prévu, je commence mes recherches dès le lendemain. J’attends d’être seule (Mrs Winston est occupée à cuisiner) pour m’approcher de l’ordinateur posé sur une table dans le salon. J’escalade maladroitement la chaise de bureau qui lui fait face, et allume la machine. Je me heurte aussitôt à un problème : l’ouverture de la session requiert un mot de passe, que je n’ai pas. J’essaye mon prénom, ma date de naissance, le nom de mes parents, qwerty, mais rien n’y fait. Je devine que Mrs Winston aura probablement bientôt fini de cuisiner à l’odeur alléchante qui se répand dans les couloirs. Contenant mon impatience, j’éteins l’ordinateur juste à temps, car la gouvernante arrive dans la pièce et me dit de venir manger. Je la suis, réaffirmant à nouveau mon désir de marcher seule sans donner la main à qui que ce soit. Si elle compte me garder en vie, et conserver son intégrité physique, j’en connais une qui ferait mieux de me foutre la paix et d’éviter au maximum tout contact superflu avec moi. Inconsciente de mes pensées, Mrs Winston m’aide (à mon grand désespoir) à m’installer à table. Le repas, au moins, est savoureux, et je me fends d’un remerciement qui semble flatter ma geôlière. Je n’arrive plus à accéder à l’ordinateur de la journée, ce qui altère définitivement mon humeur, mais j’essaye au moins de fouiner un peu dans l’espoir de trouver le mot de passe.

Le soir, je « rencontre » enfin mes parents. Mon père rentre le premier. Costume cravate strict, encore jeune mais les traits déjà fatigués. Je crois qu’il a une trentaine d’années. Il travaille dans une entreprise de ressources humaines, mais je ne sais pas trop ce qu’il fait précisément. Ma mère arrive une demi-heure plus tard, vers 20h30. Elle aussi porte une tenue stricte, femme d’affaire moderne et respectable. Elle travaille comme responsable de communication entre son agence de voyage et ses partenaires. Elle me fait un bisou sur le front avant d’aller se changer, puis j’ai enfin l’honneur tout relatif d’assister à mon premier repas « en famille », servi par une Mrs Winston diligente. Mes parents sont plutôt calmes. Ils discutent de leur journée, vérifient auprès de la gouvernante que je n’ai manqué de rien, qu’il n’y a pas eu de problème. Je doute qu’elle leur ait dit pour le camion… Même si elle m’a sauvé la vie, ça doit faire mauvais genre d’admettre qu’il y a eu lieu de le faire. Enfin, je suis probablement trop cynique. À la réflexion, même si c’est le cas je m’en fous.

Mrs Winston confirme que nous avons passé une bonne journée toutes les deux, et en profite pour vanter à mes parents mes progrès incroyables, que dis-je, époustouflants : « Elle veut tout le temps marcher toute seule, et elle est même capable d’aller aux toilettes et de se laver sans aide ! ». Mes parents sourient, me demandent confirmation, et me disent qu’ils sont fiers de moi et que je suis une grande fille maintenant. Je dois me contenir pour ne pas me cogner la tête contre la table jusqu'à destruction de la table ou de ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là ?? Je me contente de leur dire que je peux me débrouiller toute seule et je sens leur malaise, comme celui de Mrs Winston. Je suis trop calme, trop posée, pour l’âge qu’ils pensent que j’ai. Je suis trop mature.

xxx

_« Mes parents… Des personnes avec qui je possède un lien que je n'ai ni choisi ni voulu, des étrangers. Des êtres dont je me demande parfois qui a eu l'idée folle de leur donner la possibilité de concevoir. Pour ce que ça a donné ! Si je pouvais ne jamais avoir existé, jamais. Il n'y a rien qui me relie à mes géniteurs. Une vague affection peut-être, mais jamais aussi forte que ma rancœur à l'idée de simplement exister. Est-ce qu'ils se sont posé la moindre question, avant de nous avoir, mon frère et moi ? Mon frère… Et maintenant il est mort, et ça n'a rien changé. Enfin, mes parents sont maintenant séparés. Je n'arrive même pas à les plaindre. C'est étrange, mais je ne me sens pas vraiment concernée. »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, cinq mois avant sa mort.-


	4. Confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir tout le monde
> 
> Il y aura deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ce soir, vu que c'est Nowel, tout ça.  
> Profitez en bien pour celleux qui le fêtent^^  
> Et désolée, mais à ce stade de la fic les chapitres sont pas trop trop dans l'esprit du moment. Mais ça fait de la lecture!  
> Profitez bien, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire (j'ai le droit à des cadeaux de Noël, moi aussi)

Ce n’est qu’une semaine après mon réveil que je peux enfin accéder à internet. Ma mère est au travail et Mrs Winston est partie faire les courses. Mon père travaille sur son ordinateur portable dans le salon pendant que je suis censée regarder des dessins animés. Il finit par s’étirer, et me demande d’être sage pendant qu’il prend une douche. Je ne suis pas « réveillée » depuis longtemps, mais déjà les adultes ont noté ma maturité et mon indépendance, et ne craignent pas trop que je fasse de bêtise en leur absence. Bon d'accord, Mrs Winston est peut-être un poil paranoïaque vis à vis de moi, mais ça fait moins d'une semaine que j'ai failli passer sous un camion, alors elle a des circonstances atténuantes. Dès que je suis sure que mon « père » ne va pas revenir je me précipite vers son ordinateur. La session est ouverte. J’ouvre un nouvel onglet sur internet, et je refuse d’hésiter, je n’en ai pas le temps.

Et j’écris, en français, cette langue qui hante mes souvenirs : « Aurore Berger suicide novembre 2007». Premier test concluant : au vu du nombre de résultats, je connais effectivement le français. Je clique sur un lien un peu au hasard et tombe sur un site probablement pas de la meilleure des qualités, mais qui me fournit la confirmation que je cherchais. Mes souvenirs sont réels.

Mes yeux lisent l’article, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

_«C’est le mercredi 15 Novembre au soir que le drame est survenu. Une adolescente de 17 ans, Aurore Berger, s’est donné la mort en sautant du toit d’un immeuble jouxtant l’hôpital de Charpennes, à Lyon. Ce sont des infirmiers qui l’ont trouvé pendant leur service, et elle a pu être identifiée grâce à ses papiers d’identité. Sa disparition n’avait pas été signalée._

_La jeune fille venait de commencer, à la rentrée, une terminale scientifique. Elle avait des notes dans la moyenne, et son trépas brutal est un choc pour l’équipe enseignante comme pour ses camarades de classe, comme en témoignent ces mots : « Elle était toujours souriante, et adorait faire des blagues. Elle avait des facilités qu’elle n’exploitait pas vraiment, mais ne causait jamais de problèmes. »._

_Alors, si l’échec scolaire n’est pas relié à la décision de la jeune fille, pourquoi commettre un acte si définitif ?_

_La mère d’Aurore s’est refusée à tout commentaire, mais son père, très éprouvé, nous fournit une piste de réflexion « Elle a perdu son frère, il y a deux ans, dans un accident de la route. Ils étaient très proches. Pourtant, quand je la voyais, elle me paraissait résolue à prendre sa vie en main… Je ne comprends pas… ». Les parents d’Aurore, séparés depuis la mort de son frère se partageaient la garde de leur fille._

_Aucun diagnostic concernant une possible maladie mentale n’avait été fait. Pourtant, l’autopsie a révélé de nombreuses marques de scarifications sur le corps de la victime. Qui était Aurore ? Une malade qui a dissimulé sa folie a ses proches ? Une adolescente dont la souffrance à la mort de son frère est passée inaperçue ? Aurore n’a laissé aucune lettre expliquant son geste qui demeurera sans doute un mystère. Ses amis se sont refusés à tout commentaire.»_

Et en dessous, des recommandations « Ces adolescents qui vont toujours plus loin pour attirer l’attention », « Mon enfant refuse de manger, que faire ? » et « Éducation: des alternatives pour les élèves en échec scolaire »

Moi, je me hâte de fermer cette page qui me confirme que je n’ai rien imaginé. Par réflexe, je fais ctrl+h et miracle, ça marche aussi sur les claviers anglais. J’efface de l’historique les pages que j’ai consultées. Je repousse au fond de moi toute émotion, la douleur, et retourne m’installer en face de la télévision. Plus tard. Plus tard. Ne pas craquer avant le soir.

xxx

_« Parfois j'ai peur de ce que je deviens, j'ai honte. Je suis un monstre. J'arrive plus à m'attacher à personne, je ressens plus rien. Je ne peux faire confiance à personne après tout. Je comprends pas pourquoi Quentin s'acharne à essayer de me parler, il croit quoi ? Je vais juste lui faire du mal si je reste avec lui de toute façon. Ne rien dire à personne. Garder mes pensées pour moi. Et continuer à faire semblant. Jusqu'à quand ? »_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, deux mois avant sa mort.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre, le suivant arrive tout de suite!


	5. Sale nuit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un deuxième chapitre pour ce soir de Noël, dans lequel le trigger warning relatif à l'automutilation prendra tout son sens, donc soyez avertis. Si vous ne voulez pas lire ça, c'est le moment de laisser tomber la fic.
> 
> En espérant avoir quelques commentaires et que le chapitre vous plaira, enjoy!

Lorsque Mrs Winston me met enfin au lit, j'attends quelques minutes pour être sûre qu'elle ne reviendra pas avant de me laisser enfin me souvenir. Je revois d'abord mon enfance, je revois mes parents, mes vrais parents. Ils s'aimaient quand j'étais jeune. Ils m'aimaient, ils aimaient Jérémie. Mon frère. Connard. Connard. Penser à lui propulse mes pensées dans le temps, passant à tout allure mes souvenirs de vacances à la plage, de camping, de colo, d'école, de collège. Tout. Si vite. Et lui. Si faux. Il a même pu gâcher le passé. Chaque seconde en sa présence, même si elles avaient été joyeuses, salies par sa trahison. « Tu étais heureuse, oui, mais vois ce qui est venu après. Vois. ». Et je vois. Je me souviens. Je me recroqueville. L'impuissance. L'incompréhension. Être comme paralysée, incapable d'agir. Est-ce même réel ? Oui, c'est trop moche pour être un rêve. Même si c'est surréaliste. « Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. Arrête. ». Litanie enfermée dans ma tête qu'il n'a pas pu entendre et qui n'aurait rien changé. Les larmes enfin, quand il est parti, quand j'ai réalisé. Dans mon lit à Londres, je suffoque. J'ai encore peur. J'essaye de me mordre, mes dents sont trop jeunes, ça ne me soulage pas. J'essaye de taper sur le mur à côté, mais je suis si faible. Je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je me recroqueville encore plus, je m'enserre aussi fort que possible. Je mets la tête sous l'oreiller pour étouffer mes pleurs. Mais je sais toujours pleurer silencieusement. On oublie pas ses réflexes. Ce que mon corps n'a pas encore appris, mon esprit le sait. Je me souviens. 

La solitude, au début. L'incompréhension. Je n'ai jamais parlé à Jérémie de ce qu'il s'était passé. On a fait comme si de rien n'était. Je l'ai haï. Le contact physique me révulsait. Je me suis isolée. Et surtout, je me suis haïe. J'ai commencé à me couper, ça m'aidait à m'apaiser. À me canaliser. J'étais de glace. J'agissais comme si rien ne m'atteignait, comme si je n'avais besoin de personne. Et de fait, rien ne m'atteignait, j'étais bien trop au fond, bien trop emprisonnée par ma douleur. Et puis, six mois plus tard, il est mort dans un accident de voiture. Mort banale. Et mon père à l'enterrement qui ne voulait pas savoir. Qui voulait pas m'écouter. Mes parents qui se sont déchirés. Mon père qui est parti vivre loin. Les marques toujours plus nombreuses, toujours plus profondes, sur mes bras, mes jambes, mon ventre. Ça m'allait. C'était ma façon de tenir, et d'expier. 

Et puis, j'ai rencontré Quentin. Penser à lui me fait oublier le reste pour ouvrir un vide énorme dans ma poitrine. Comme si il n'y avait rien. Tellement vide ! Je manque d'air. Il a tout fait pour m'aider. Il a pris le temps, il a tout appris de moi. Il m'a laissée marcher à mon rythme. Il a pris soin de moi. Et je suis morte ! Je l'ai perdu. Je l'ai perdu. Je l'aimais tellement. La douleur, la douleur est toujours là. Mais je l'avais déjà perdu avant. Trop lente à guérir, trop sombre, trop de coupures, trop de douleur. Pourquoi il aurait continué à se soucier de moi ? J'étais un poids. Il devait être joyeux. J'aurais dû mourir. Pourquoi je vis encore bordel ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…   
J'avais eu besoin de lui, je l'ai appelé avant de le faire. De me tuer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi. J'ai bien fait d'avaler le poison. J'ai bien fait de sauter du toit. J'ai bien fait de le débarrasser de moi. Il peut être heureux maintenant. Il peut être libre. Et moi, il faut que je m'assure de mourir pour de bon. Il faut que je me renseigne. Je trouverai les réponses. J'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'ai trop mal. Il faut que je me coupe. Ça ira mieux après.

Je me lève. J'essaye de me déplacer vers la salle de bain, mais je ne suis pas très discrète, enfant comme je suis. Pourtant, j'atteins mon but sans réveiller qui que ce soit. Je réfléchis, fais demi-tour. Je me faufile dans le bureau de mon père, et à l'aide de sa chaise escalade le bureau. Je trouve son cutter. Je cherche les lames de rechange. Prendre le cutter pourrait se voir. Enfin, je les trouve et essaye de laisser tout dans l'état où je l'ai trouvé. Je récupère des mouchoirs, et je retourne dans ma chambre.

Je n'arrive plus à me contenir. Je prends la lame et trace vite des traits de feu sur mes bras de mes mains maladroites. Encore. Encore. Encore. La douleur me soulage. La douleur me brûle. Mais la douleur m'est vitale. Je me calme néanmoins assez vite, comme sortant du brouillard. Je suis censée être un enfant de trois ans putain ! Comment je vais dissimuler ça ?

xxx

« Certains paradis sont des mirages  
Parfois tu te perds au détour d'un virage  
Tu ne reconnais plus ton propre visage  
Tu te retournes pour observer ton sillage

Quand ai-je donc perdu ma voie ?  
Pourquoi fallait il que je me confie à toi ?  
J'aurais mieux fait de suivre ma loi  
Plutôt que d'écouter l'espoir auquel tu crois »

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage le 05/08/06-


	6. Years going by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut,
> 
> Voilà un nouveau chapitre, même si j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit mon histoire. Quitte à publier la version anglaise...  
> Mais si vous passez par là et que vous trouvez ça un minimum intéressant, ce serait cool de laisser un commentaire (même "merci pour le chapitre", ça fait plaisir), ou du moins un kudo.
> 
> à la prochaine, enjoy

À la lumière du matin, je me dis que j'ai eu tort de m'inquiéter. Mes coupures, qui me semblaient hier si nombreuses et assez profondes, sont déjà presque effacées. Je suis surprise, mais ça m'arrange. Je devais juste être fatiguée... Je me débrouille tout de même pour m'habiller avant l'arrivée de ma... génitrice, pour m'assurer qu'elle ne voie rien. La journée se passe sans encombre. Les semaines qui suivent aussi, même si je me coupe encore à de nombreuses reprises. Mais grâce à ça, je tiens le coup.

En revanche, mes recherches visant à comprendre ma résurrection n'avancent pas vraiment. Même si les adultes autour de moi commencent à me considérer comme une enfant extrêmement mature et précoce, ma liberté de mouvement est quasi-inexistante. Personne ne s'attend à me voir utiliser l'ordinateur, ou plongée dans un livre sur le bouddhisme.

Vient le moment où il est question de m'envoyer à l'école. Je tiens une journée, puis refuse d'y remettre les pieds. C'est ainsi que je commence à prendre des leçons avec un précepteur, payé par mes parents. Je cache bien sûr l'étendue de mes connaissances, mais pas complètement. Je développe mon vocabulaire en anglais, je commence à apprendre l'espagnol, que je n'avais jamais appris mais toujours voulu apprendre. Mon précepteur a pour consigne d'aller vers les domaines qui m'intéressent. Mon corps apprend à écrire, et c'est un vrai soulagement pour moi de pouvoir recommencer à créer des poèmes, que je brûle inévitablement pour ne pas que quelqu'un ne les découvre, d'autant que j'écris beaucoup en français, langue que je ne suis pas supposée connaître.

Les cicatrices se multiplient sur mon corps comme les jours et les nuits de ma seconde de vie. La douleur, compagne fidèle, met la sourdine, étouffée par la routine mais ne s'affaiblit pas vraiment. Et me dire que mourir ne me tuera pas forcément ne fait que renforcer ma sensation d'étouffement. Je suis prisonnière dans ma tête, prisonnière de mes souvenirs.

Une douleur nouvelle s'ajoute d'ailleurs rapidement à celles des souvenirs mille fois ressassés. Quentin me manque. Alors que je grandis seule, je pense souvent à lui. Culpabilité, amour, regrets, douleur du rejet. Avec lui, j'avais déjà du mal à tenir. Et à présent, seul le silence m'habite. Je suis insensible à tout, sauf à la souffrance. J'ai perdu mes sentiments à nouveau, et à vrai dire c'est un soulagement. Pourtant, quand je pense à lui, alors le vide en moi prend presque sa forme, celle de nos souvenirs heureux. Des fois je préférerais presque penser à Jérémie. Une fois que j'ai trouvé le mot de passe de l'ordinateur je passe de nombreuses heures à rechercher son nom, et celui d'anciennes connaissances, affamée de la moindre bribe d'information. Je ne trouve pas grand-chose, à part le numéro de fixe de ses parents, car il est assez discret. Je ne me souviens pas de son numéro de portable, et cela m'épargne de longues heures à me torturer l'esprit pour savoir si je l'appelle ou pas, juste pour entendre sa voix. La tentation me prend, évidemment, d'appeler chez ses parents. Mais je n'y cède jamais et je sais qu'il vaut mieux pour nous deux que je n'essaye jamais de reprendre contact.

Malgré tout, je vis des moments que je dois bien accepter comme supportables, à défaut d'être joyeux. J'ai commencé très tôt l'escalade, j'en fais régulièrement dans un gymnase de l'autre coté de la ville. J'aime me concentrer sur le mur, et être en hauteur. Je me sens presque plus à l'aise dans les airs. C'est aussi le seul moment où je fréquente des humains autres que Mrs Winston, mon précepteur ou mes parents. Je ne me lie à personne, et je suis la plus jeune du cours, mais je crois que quelque part ça me fait quand même du bien. J'exploite mon âge apparent pour aller explorer des chantiers, maisons abandonnées ou juste escalader des bâtiments. Je me fais prendre une ou deux fois, parce que je prends plus de risques que je l'aurai fait avec mon apparence originelle, mais je peux me le permettre, parce qu'il me suffit de pleurer un peu et d'avoir l'air perdu pour m'en sortir. Je trouve assez jeune un moyen de sortir en douce par la fenêtre en utilisant une corde et une poignée autobloquante que j'ai volés à l'escalade. J'aurai préféré les acheter, mais je n'ai pas d'argent. Alors, je considère ça comme un emprunt en attendant d'avoir les moyens d'en acquérir. J'apprends aussi à skier, mes parents m'amènent avec eux en Autriche, quand ils ont compris que j'aime le sport. Le sport… D'une part j'aime la fatigue physique, ressentie d'autant plus dans mon corps d'enfant, et d'autre part je souhaite forger mon corps, peu importe le temps que je l'habite, pour pouvoir le maîtriser, grimper, voler… Rêve d'un contrôle parfait de mes mouvements, de souplesse et d'harmonie dans mes gestes, loin du chaos de mon esprit.

xxx

_« Survivre n'est pas vivre, tu ne dois pas te contenter d'exister » Pourquoi il est pas content de ça déjà ? Je croyais qu'il voulait pas que je meure, tout ça. Je fais ce que je peux. Il me faut du temps… Ou bien peut-être qu'il a raison, et que ça sert à rien. Et si je ne peux pas vivre, je peux tout aussi bien mourir. « Je tiens à toi » Pourquoi ? Je ne lui apporte rien… Et je sais pourtant qu'il m'est cher. Pourquoi je dois encore m'attacher aux gens ? Pourquoi à chaque fois je me fais avoir ?_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, quatre mois avant sa mort.-


	7. Le phare

Août 2013. J'ai six ans. Ou vingt-trois, si on compte mon autre vie, mais je ne me sens pas adulte. Mon évolution est figée, bloquée dans mon obsession de trouver une réponse et d'en finir. Je suis une enfant taciturne, sombre, et redoutablement intelligente. Les adultes sont mal à l'aise en ma présence, même mes parents ont fini par être contaminés. Leur affection hésitante est gênante, même pour eux. Ils ont l'impression que je leur échappe, alors qu'ils ne m'ont jamais eue. Il me sentent différente, et ça les dépasse.

J'ai grandi seule. Mes théories folles, mes recherches compulsives, n'ont pas donné de résultat probant. Je commence à être à bout de patience. Chaque jour je crois me rapprocher de la folie. J'envisage de plus en plus de laisser tomber et d'essayer de me tuer, pour voir, vais-je me réincarner à nouveau? Pourtant, je ne le fais pas, pas encore. Par crainte. Et aussi parce que ma situation pourrait être pire.

Cette semaine, mes parents m'envoient en colonie, sur un petit îlot près d'une ville côtière. Une colo d'une semaine, pour les enfants "difficiles", ou "différents". Une façon comme une autre pour les parents aisés de se débarrasser de leur progéniture pour quelque temps tout en gardant bonne conscience. Apparemment, ils pensent que fréquenter des enfants de mon âge (et issus du même milieu que ma réincarnation) pourrait m'être bénéfique. Oh, ils ne me considèrent pas comme folle ou malade. Mais il y a ce je-ne-sais-quoi en moi (enfin, moi je sais quoi, eux non) qui les met mal à l'aise et les effraie.

Moi, je ne m'attends pas à grand chose, mais après tout j'ai toujours aimé voyager, alors pourquoi pas changer d'air... Au moins j'aurai plus Mrs Winston sur le dos. Elle est gentille, mais apparemment imperméable à mon aura qui lui hurle à chaque instant "dégage et essaye même plus de me toucher connasse!" (oui, mon aura est vulgaire). Arrivée à la colo, je suis la plus jeune (mais certainement pas la plus immature). Nous sommes une quinzaine de colons, entre six et quinze ans. Deux adultes et un cuisinier sont chargés de nous encadrer. Ils nous expliquent à notre arrivée que nous allons être très libres. Des activités sont proposées auxquelles nous pouvons nous inscrire, mais sinon nous pouvons faire un peu ce qu'on veut, tant qu'on reste dans les limites du camp.

Je m'inscris à l'escalade, au jet ski (un de ces trucs que je n'aurais jamais eu l'occasion de faire dans ma première vie), mais je délaisse les activités manuelles. J'aime en faire, mais pas encadrée. Nous sommes logés dans des dortoirs de quatre, mais par chance nous ne sommes que trois filles. Je m'attribue sans hésiter la couchette supérieure du seul lit superposé de la pièce et pose mon sac sur la couchette du bas, laissant les deux gamines (l'une de onze ans et l'autre de treize) s'installer sur les lits jumeaux à l'autre bout de la salle. Elles m'ignorent, me trouvant trop petite pour leurs discussions "de grandes" et trop peu causante. Ça m'arrange, parce que je n'aurais pas la patience de leur parler.

Une fois mes affaires installées je récupère mon cahier bleu avant de rejoindre le réfectoire où nous sommes censés assister à une réunion de bienvenue. J'ai ce cahier depuis six mois déjà, et il ne me quitte jamais. J'ai couvert les pages de poèmes, surtout écrits en français, dans mon écriture encore malhabile, et surtout codée afin que je puisse être la seule à comprendre. Je l'ai bricolé pour pouvoir accrocher un stylo, et je dissimule quelques lames de rasoir dans la couverture. Autant dire que je veille de très près sur ce carnet, qui est l'un de mes deux biens les plus précieux, le deuxième étant un petit poignard volé dans le manoir d'un grand oncle et que je garde toujours accroché à ma cheville.

À la réunion de bienvenue, je découvre les autres colons. Outre mes deux colocataires il y a des cousins, Arthur et James Clifford (dont la famille fait partie de l'aristocratie anglaise) respectivement âgés de douze et treize ans, une espèce d'épouvantail gothique de quinze ans et une poignée d'autres à qui je ne prête même pas attention âgés de huit à quatorze ans. Nous suivons docilement nos moniteurs qui nous font faire le tour du camping quatre étoiles, nous indiquant les limites. Outre ce territoire, nous sommes autorisés à descendre à la plage en contrebas si nous sommes en groupe, mais pas à nous baigner. Il y a une piscine dans le camping que nous sommes autorisés à utiliser librement si nous réussissons un test de natation concocté par les moniteurs. Je décide de passer le dit test de dès que possible, et d'ignorer les consignes en ce qui concerne « rester en groupe pour descendre à la plage ». Je vais pas me mêler à ces gamins.

Enfin, peut-être vaguement aux plus grands, si c'est absolument nécessaire.

Par chance, dès le début d'après-midi, on peut faire le test, que je réussis sans difficulté. En effet, j'ai appris à nager très tôt, et l'escalade a donné un peu d'endurance à mes muscles d'enfant. En me rhabillant, je me dis que ce corps n'est pas si mal. En bonne santé, musclé sans outrance (je tiens à ne pas détruire ce corps en faisant trop de sport), fin sans être maigre (ça aide d'être déjà consciente de l'importance d'un régime sain à trois ans), bronzé. Des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs et raides coupés court, qui ressemblent à ceux de mon ancien corps, sauf en ce qui concerne la couleur. Des cicatrices, aussi, mais plutôt discrètes. Mon corps en pleine croissance les efface vite. Heureusement d'ailleurs, je n'aurais pas pu toutes les dissimuler pour toujours et les excuses "C'était un chat" ou "Je suis tombée dans les ronces" ont des limites.

oOo

Les premiers jours de camp se déroulent tranquillement. On fait de l'escalade, et je me retrouve en trinôme avec les cousins Clifford, James étant le seul à part moi à savoir grimper. Comme je suis trop légère pour l'assurer, par contre, c'est à son cousin Arthur de s'en charger. Il est un peu étrange, d'ailleurs. Il paraît dérouté par ce qui l'entoure, et arrête pas d'échanger des chuchotements avec son cousin. À part ça, les deux garçons me sont plutôt sympathiques, surtout James, qui est assez casse-cou, et qui malgré une réticence due à mon âge apparent finit par se lancer dans des défis avec moi. Qui tiendra la tête sous l'eau le plus longtemps? Qui grimpera en haut du mur les yeux fermés le plus vite? Qui fera le plongeon le plus stylé à la piscine? Arthur ne lâche pas James d'une semelle, et s'essaye aussi à nos défis après que je lui aie fait remarquer que même une gamine de six ans pouvait les relever.

Le troisième jour, alors que je traîne sur la plage, ayant échappé à la vigilance toute relative de nos moniteurs, je vois un phare qui a l'air abandonné. Il n'y a personne autour, à part les cousins. J'hésite un instant avant de les interpeller. Bon gré, mal gré, je les convaincs de me suivre. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je les aime bien, même si ça joue un peu. C'est surtout pour éviter qu'ils racontent tout aux moniteurs. On marche pendant une bonne dizaines de minutes avant d'atteindre notre but. Le phare mesure une trentaine de mètres de hauteur, et avec ma taille d'enfant c'est d'autant plus impressionnant. Il est constitué de vieilles pierres, un peu descellées. On tourne autour du bâtiment, et je repère une fenêtre cassée, toute petite, à deux mètres du sol. Arthur me fait la courte échelle, et je me glisse dans l'ouverture, me coupant au passage au bras sur un éclat de verre.

J’atterris à l'intérieur sans trop de dommages, mais un peu déséquilibrée. Il fait assez sombre, mais j'arrive à distinguer quelques débris au sol, et à me diriger vers la porte. Une barre la bloque, que je retire, puis j'essaye d'ouvrir. La porte bouge un peu, mais tient bon. Je suis trop faible. Arthur et James me demandent ce qu'il se passe, et je leur dis d'enfoncer la porte. Je m'écarte un peu, et après une hésitation ils essaient, sans trop de conviction. La porte cède presque immédiatement et les garçons me rejoignent. Pendant qu'ils s'habituent à l'obscurité, je me dirige vers l'escalier à demi en ruines qui monte vers les étages. Je m'y engage sans trop hésiter, et les autres me rejoignent non sans avoir un peu protesté. « Dangereux »... Si ils savaient...

Il y a une salle à mi-chemin du sommet, dont le plancher de bois vermoulu ne paraît pas fiable. Heureusement, je suis légère. Je recommande aux autres de rester collés aux murs, et m'engage la première dans la salle. Arthur attrape mon bras, et demande

« On ne devrait pas s'arrêter là ? Ça n'a pas l'air solide…

-Fais ce que tu veux, fais-je en me dégageant. Moi, je continue, la vue doit être belle au sommet. »

Il n'insiste pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, et les deux cousins me suivent. Le sommet du phare est un peu effondré, et le haut de l'escalier est un tas de décombres. La lampe est cassée, tout comme les vitres qui devaient protéger du vent les personnes qui travaillaient ici par le passé. Je m'approche du bord, heureuse du vent qui siffle dans mes oreilles. Je ressens presque l'appel du vide, je me souviens de quand j'avais peur de sauter. Je n'ai rien senti en m'écrasant au sol, en mourant. Ou je ne me souviens plus. Je pense que ça m'a guérie de l'appréhension spontanée que je ressentais, avant, à l'idée de sauter dans le vide sans qu'il y aie de l'eau en dessous. La vue porte loin. Une exclamation catastrophée d'Arthur me tire de mes pensées.

« Vivian, tu saignes ! » Il montre mon bras et effectivement, il y a une belle entaille dessus. Je me souviens de quand je me suis coupée en entrant. Je hausse les épaules.

« C'est rien, je survivrai.

-Il faut te soigner !

-T'inquiète, tu verras quand j'aurai nettoyé à l'eau de mer, c'est pas grand chose ».

Arthur semble sceptique, mais ne dit rien. James hausse les épaules en me traitant d'entêtée, mais je crois les avoir involontairement un peu impressionnés. Nous restons encore quelques minutes en haut avant de redescendre prudemment. Nous ressortons en essayant de remettre la porte correctement pour ne pas qu'on voie que le phare est libre d'accès.

Je nettoie ma blessure à la va-vite tout en échangeant quelques plaisanteries avec les cousins. Ils ne sont pas super matures, mais je fais avec, et ils semblent oublier mon âge supposé, ce que j'apprécie. Je refuse le moindre bandage, préférant laisser la coupure à l'air libre. Elle a arrêté de saigner de toute façon. Je dis aux cousins de raconter que je suis tombée sur un rocher pointu si quelqu'un pose une question. Nous arrivons juste à temps pour le repas, que nous partageons, assis à la même table. Je décide qu'Arthur et James feront des passe temps décents pour le reste de la colo. Et puis, peut-être que je réussirai à découvrir ce qu'ils cherchent à cacher ? Des secrets d'ados, sans doute. Mais mon instinct me souffle que ces gamins sont intéressants.

_Danser avec les nuages  
_ _Aller gravir le ciel  
_ _Enlacer ses mirages  
_ _M'enivrer de son miel  
  
_

_S'éveiller dans la nuit  
_ _Quitter les lieux clos  
_ _M'enfuir ou je puis  
_ _Ne pas éclater en sanglots  
  
_

_Étoiles froides et brillantes  
_ _Vide intersidéral et béant  
_ _Obscurité rassurante  
_ _Me fondre avec le néant_

-Extrait d'un carnet d'Aurore Berger, 14/10/07-


	8. La fin de l'innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut,
> 
> Voilà le chapitre le plus important de cette première partie de l'histoire, le gros tournant, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira et suscitera quelques réactions...
> 
> Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à commenter!

Déjà l'avant-dernier jour de camp. Hier, j'ai testé le jet-ski pour la première fois. C'était à la fois grisant et frustrant. Grisant, à cause de la vitesse, et de la maniabilité de l'engin. Frustrant, parce qu'on ne pouvait faire qu'un tour de dix minutes et surtout qu'on avait pas le droit de conduire. Enfin. Aujourd'hui, une grande partie des enfants sont partis avec trois des quatre moniteurs à une sorte de grande fête extérieure. Il est hors de question que j'y mette les pieds, je suis sûre qu'il y a des centaines de gamins là bas. Je veux bien faire un effort et me sociabiliser un peu, mais y a des limites. Du coup, je suis retournée au phare.

Je suis là haut depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà, à écrire, lorsque je vois un mioche s'approcher entre les dunes. Je le reconnais assez vite à ses cheveux bruns, c'est Arthur. Je ne m'inquiète donc pas en entendant quelqu'un gravir prudemment l'escalier pour me rejoindre. Il se rapproche de moi et s’assoit avec précautions. Je finis d'écrire mon vers avant de le regarder. Je me demande ce qu'il fait ici, sans son cousin à qui il reste collé d'habitude.

« Je me disais bien que tu serais là.

-Et tu as eu raison. Tu es venu sans James ?

-Il est allé à la fête, moi ça m'intéressait pas. Du coup je lui ai dit d'y aller sans moi, ça sert à rien qu'il se force à rester, et puis, t'es là.

-On dirait bien. »

Je sais pas trop si je suis contente d'avoir de la compagnie mais au moins Arthur est plutôt calme pour un gamin de douze ans. C'est la première fois que je le vois seul, et il paraît relativement confiant malgré tout. C'est peut-être une opportunité d'en apprendre davantage sur lui, de comprendre ce qui est étrange avec lui. Pas que ça m'intéresse des masses, mais ça peut être distrayant.

Finalement, il me demande ce que je fais. Je lui explique que j'écris des poèmes, et quand il demande à voir j'hésite. Je finis par trouver un poème ni codé ni compromettant, sur la nature, écrit en anglais, que je le laisse lire sans lâcher mon cahier pour autant.

_Waves, oceans and stars  
_ _Melted together as I fall apart  
_ _Like a giant galaxy of luminescent scars  
_ _An entire universe full of art  
  
_

_Always moving  
_ _Always changing  
_ _Never the same as yesterday  
_ _Moving water all day  
  
_

Il lit en silence, attentif. Je sais que c'est pas fameux mais je l'aime bien quand même, ce poème. Quand il a fini de lire je reprends mon cahier et le range dans mon sac bandoulière. Il me complimente sur ce que j'ai écrit, mais je ne lui montre rien de plus. Nous descendons sur la plage après quelques minutes de silence.

Une fois arrivés nous voyons Erwan, un des gamins les plus jeunes du camp qui joue un peu à l'écart de deux « grands » (quatorze ans quoi). Je m'attends à ce qu'Arthur les rejoigne spontanément, mais il reste près de moi, indécis. Pour une fois qu'il n'est pas accroché à son cousin c'est à moi hein ? Enfin bref, au final nous nous asseyons dans le sable et les deux grands, William et Jens (le grand frère d'Erwan) nous rejoignent. Ils nous proposent une partie de cartes, et nous finissons par entamer une partie de kems.

Au bout de quatre ou cinq rounds, je remarque qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années s'est assis pas très loin d'Erwan, et nous fixe. Je le surveille du coin de l’œil, son regard insistant sur moi m'est extrêmement désagréable. Je finis pourtant par me reconcentrer sur le jeu, après avoir fait perdre deux manches à mon équipe. Encore un peu et j'oublie l'homme. Ce n'est que quand Jens se rend compte que son frère a disparu que nous relevons la tête. L'homme étrange n'est lui aussi plus là. Nous nous dispersons un peu à la recherche d'Erwan, dans la direction qu'il a probablement prise, vu que nous l'aurions remarqué si il était passé devant nous.

Nous le retrouvons assez vite. Il donne la main à l'homme inquiétant, marchant à ses côtés. Il ignore nos appels alors nous courrons derrière pour les rattraper. Ils sont assez loin déjà sur la plage, mais au bout de deux minutes nous arrivons à leur niveau. Avec ses longues jambes d'adolescent, Jens arrive le premier, et interpelle l'homme :

« Où amenez vous mon frère ?

-Oh, c'est ton frère ? J'aurais dû le voir tout de suite. » L'homme a une voix un peu rude, mais qui se veut amicale.

« Il m'accompagnait chez moi. Nous avons un peu parlé et il était intrigué par mes maquettes, je suis collectionneur. J'habite à côté et je lui ai proposé de venir les voir et d'en profiter pour prendre un goûter. Vous pouvez venir aussi si vous voulez, il y a assez à manger pour tout le monde. »

J'interviens sans laisser le temps à Jens de répondre : « Je pense que nous allons plutôt aller goûter à la colo. ».

Je ne suis pas du tout à l'aise. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cet homme cherche, mais je suis prête à parier qu'il vaut mieux qu'on s'en éloigne au plus vite. Un pédophile peut-être ? Pourquoi chercherait il à entraîner Erwan avec lui sinon ? Un frisson de dégoût me parcourt à cette idée. Pourtant, une part de moi me dit que je ne peux pas toujours soupçonner le pire de chacun, que je ne peux pas passer ma vie dans la crainte à m'attendre à ce que tous les hommes que je croise cherchent à me violer ou à violer quelqu'un d'autre. De près, d'ailleurs, le pédophile potentiel n'a pas l'air menaçant. Il est plutôt maigre et pas particulièrement grand. Ses cheveux sont soignés, et ses vêtements de bonne coupe. Je me dis qu'en cas de combat je pourrais sans doute réussir à gagner grâce à l'effet de surprise que mon poignard ne manquerait pas de créer avant de secouer la tête. Je suis vraiment incorrigible.

Il se contente de hocher la tête à ma répartie, avec un sourire horripilant. Il demande à Erwan, dont il tient toujours la main : « Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu préfères manger à la colo ? ». Il s'incline vers l'oreille du gamin et lui chuchote quelque chose que je n'arrive pas entendre, puis Erwan affirme d'un ton décidé : « Je veux pas manger à la colo ! Je veux venir ! » Il attrape la main de son grand frère et lui dit : « Viens aussi ! ». L'homme hoche la tête avec un sourire qui se veut bienveillant et insiste « Venez avec nous si vous vous inquiétez pour votre ami, j'ai assez à manger pour tout le monde et vous serez ainsi assuré qu'il ne se passe rien. Si je vous voulais du mal pensez bien que je ne ferais pas le poids contre quatre jeunes gens dynamiques comme vous ».

Devant l'insistance de son petit frère, Jens finit par céder, et j'ai beau faire, je ne peux les convaincre de laisser tomber. Qui écouterait une gamine de six ans de toute façon… Je soupire à part moi, déçue par les capacités éducatives des parents des mômes qui m'entourent. Enfin, je les suis malgré tout, histoire de les protéger en cas de besoin. Mon poignard est à sa place, accroché à ma cheville. Et puis, je ne veux pas vivre toujours dans la peur. Alors, même si mon instinct me hurle de partir, je suis les autres en silence pour affronter ma peur. L'homme se présente sous le nom de Carsten et commence à parler avec enthousiasme de modélisme. Il est plutôt crédible, et sa passion finit par convaincre les autres de se détendre.

Arthur me colle, toujours avec son air un peu perdu. Pourtant, il n'a pas vraiment l'air de trouver la solution étrange. Nous marchons quelques minutes le long du littoral avant de nous diriger vers une maisonnette blottie entre deux dunes. La bâtisse a l'air plutôt ancienne et tient plus de la cabane de jardin que de la maison. L'homme entre le premier, lâchant la main d'Erwan au passage. Nous suivons tous le mouvement, et nous nous retrouvons dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre.

Le temps que mes yeux s'habituent, je distingue que notre hôte s'est immobilisé au centre de la pièce. Je le vois saisir un objet long dans la poche avant de se retourner vers moi. Il pointe l'objet, une baguette de bois, vers la porte, et prononce d'une voix nette « Collaporta ! ». La porte émet un bruit de succion et j'essaye de l'ouvrir, prise d'une panique soudaine, mais elle me résiste.

À côté de moi, Arthur s'écrie «Vous êtes un sorcier ! », alors que mon cerveau peine à réaliser ce qu'il se passe. L'homme se contente de pointer sa baguette tour à tour sur Jens et William puis moi, tout en prononçant une nouvelle formule. « Pétrificus Totalus ! ». Dès lors qu'il m'a désigné de sa baguette je me retrouve incapable de bouger. Je suis consciente de ce qui se passe, dans la limite de ce que mon cerveau choqué parvient à suivre. J'essaye de contenir la panique qui menace de s'emparer de moi, mes instincts éprouvant une révulsion viscérale contre cette immobilité forcée. Néanmoins, en faisant un effort conscient pour ne pas paniquer, je réussis à garder mon calme. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fais quelque chose de semblable, il m'est déjà arrivé dans ma première vie de repousser la claustrophobie en spéléo au moment de passer dans un boyau étroit par exemple.

À présent que ma panique est repoussée pour l'instant, un deuxième choc s'impose à mon cerveau : Je suis immobilisée par un sort ! Comme dans Harry Potter ! Ce sont les mêmes mots, les mêmes effets que dans la saga que j'avais lue dans ma première vie. Je reprends conscience de mon environnement. La pièce est toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Je distingue Jens et William paralysés à mes côtés. Erwan n'a été touché par aucun sort mais observe la scène avec un calme complètement incompréhensible. Le sorcier a à présent sa baguette dirigée vers Arthur, qui reste immobile, paraissant choqué, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

« Vous êtes un sorcier ! Pourquoi vous attaquez des moldus ? Il ne faut jamais faire de magie en leur présence ! Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? »

L'homme a l'air amusé, et répond d'une voix désagréablement calme, tout en allumant une lanterne d'un sort :

« Effectivement je suis un sorcier. Tu sais, faire de la magie en présence de moldus, ce n'est un problème que si ça met en danger le secret magique… Mais ledit secret restera à l'abri puisque les morts ne parlent pas. Quant à ce que je veux, tu ne vas pas tarder à l'apprendre, petit. Tu tombes bien, j'ai rarement l'occasion de voir des sorciers ici, même si tu risques de me compliquer la vie… Que fais tu là ?

-Je suis en vacances avec un cousin. Laissez nous partir, on ne dira rien !

-Tu es mignon.. Je pensais commencer avec le petit là, et garder la plus jeune pour la fin, mais finalement je vais m'occuper de toi en premier. Viens me voir. Et ne pense même pas à t'enfuir, tu connais la magie, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance de me résister. »

Pendant qu'une partie de moi écoute le dialogue, le reste de mon être observe mon environnement avec frénésie. Nous sommes dans une salle presque nue avec deux fenêtres aux volets fermés. La seule lumière provient de la lanterne que l'homme a pris le temps d'allumer après nous avoir pétrifiés. Dans un angle de la pièce je vois une trappe au plafond qui mène sans doute à un grenier. Une porte fermée sur la droite ne m'apporte pas d'indication supplémentaire. Derrière l'homme se trouvent encore un vieux lit en bois, une table de nuit et une chaise sur laquelle l'homme s’assoit d'ailleurs au moment d'enjoindre Arthur de le suivre.

Il ne résiste d'ailleurs pas vraiment, semblant avoir du mal à appréhender la situation. Il paraît effrayé et choqué par la menace que l'homme fait peser sur lui, matérialisée par sa baguette. Une part de moi tourne à plein régime, ayant déjà mis de côté l'existence de la magie pour se concentrer sur le plus urgent. Au calme de l'homme, à son attitude détendue et à sa façon de parler, je sens son habitude. Il sait ce qu'il fait, il l'a déjà fait. Il ne craint pas d'interruption et il est sûr de sa puissance. Il ordonne à Arthur de se déshabiller, et comme il ne réagit pas assez vite à son goût il pointe sa baguette sur Erwan et le pétrifie, avant de revenir vers Arthur qui n'a pas osé bouger. Il redemande d'une voix calme à mon ami de se déshabiller, mais devant son refus se contente de soupirer avant de dire, presque avec délicatesse : « Imperio ».

Il ordonne à nouveau à Arthur de se déshabiller et mon ami commence à s'exécuter, sans la moindre expression. Pendant ce temps, le pédophile se rapproche de nous, nous examinant l'un après l'autre comme de la marchandise. Il caresse le torse de Jens avant de passer devant moi, en profitant pour m'effleurer les fesses. Si je n'avais pas déjà été paralysée je me serais pétrifiée d'horreur. Ce contact répugnant fait effleurer tant de souvenirs, me rappelle des sensations qu'en dépit de mon changement de corps je n'ai jamais oubliées. Je me sens instantanément salie, et je me replie dans un coin de mon esprit, bloquant toute émotion, en état de choc, sans pour autant parvenir à m'éloigner suffisamment pour ne rien sentir. Je désire ardemment briser le sort qui m'entoure pour pouvoir m'enfuir, et je le visualise presque comme un nexus brillant de fils emmêles et serrés autour de moi. Dans le même temps une part de moi est paralysée, incapable de réagir même si on lui en donnait l'occasion. Je reconnais la sensation, et je la hais. Et je pleurerais de rage, si je pouvais, de la ressentir à nouveau. Rien n'a changé. Rien ne change jamais.

Mon attention se recentre péniblement sur la scène qui se joue devant moi, sans que je puisse y échapper, incapable comme je suis de ne serait ce que bouger les yeux. Le pédophile tourne autour d'Arthur et lui ordonne de se caresser. Prisonnier de l'imperio, mon ami s'exécute maladroitement et je ne peux pas détourner le regard. Je voudrais l'aider, et une fois de plus je visualise presque comme un embrouillamini de fils lumineux autour de moi qui m'entrave, sans parvenir à me défaire. Et j'ai peur, et je suis toujours tétanisée. Le connard finit par se lasser et commence à caresser Arthur lui-même. À cet instant, j'oublie mes blocages et mes traumatismes, ou plutôt il me servent de moteur, parce que je sais ce qu'Arthur ressent et ressentira si ça continue. Mon propre sort m'est relativement indifférent comme il l'était déjà avant même que je me tue. Mais celui de mes amis ne l'a jamais été, ne peut pas l'être. Je ne connais pas bien ce gamin, il est bien plus jeune que moi. Mais il m'a témoigné de l'affection, et il m'a tenu compagnie cette semaine. Je peux pas laisser faire ça. Je ne laisserait pas ce connard traumatiser un ami à vie ! Jamais.

Une rage protectrice m'emplit et à nouveau je vois le nexus de fils brillants autour de moi, mais cette fois ci il ne m'arrête pas. Je bondis en avant sans me demander comment je me suis libérée du sort, mais le pédophile me voit et me paralyse à nouveau. Je me suis à peine approchée. Pourtant, cela suffit à le détourner d'Arthur. Il se plante devant moi après avoir ordonné à mon ami de rester immobile et dit à mon adresse « Une petite sorcière, hein ? En vacances toi aussi ? Elle est de ta famille ? ». Lorsque Arthur répond par la négative l'homme semble réfléchir puis un sourire de prédateur étire ses lèvres. Il dirige sa baguette sur moi en déclarant « En tout cas, devant tant de motivation, je suppose que je peux lui accorder un peu d'attention ». Il prononce à nouveau la formule honnie alors que je cherche un échappatoire. « Imperio »

Aussitôt, je me sens comme léthargique, incapable d'imposer à mon corps le moindre mouvement. Je vois et comprends ce qu'il se passe, mais comme de très loin, mon corps déconnecté de l'horreur qui m'emplit toute entière. Le pédophile me dit de me rapprocher et de me déshabiller et mon corps commence à obéir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Mais alors que je m'apprête à enlever mes chaussures tandis que le sorcier commence à se masturber devant moi je vois Arthur brandissant une chaise arrivant derrière lui. La chaise s'abat sur le bras du connard sans lui causer trop de dommages, je pense, mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il lâche sa baguette. Le sort se rompt et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir je dégaine mon poignard et saute à la gorge du pédophile. Je plante la lame dans son cou de toutes mes forces et je le sens s'enfoncer sans trop de peine. Je pense que j'ai touché la trachée. Il me repousse presque aussitôt, mais c'est trop tard.

Alors que je me retrouve à terre, à moitié nue, je le vois essayer de compresser sa gorge tout en cherchant sa baguette à tâtons. Je la vois en premier, et je la saisis tout en m'écartant le plus possible de lui. Il essaye de me poursuivre mais n'enchaîne que quelques pas avant de tomber. Il essaie de parler, mais sa voix se perd dans un gargouillement d'air et de sang. Arthur s'est éloigné, sur ma droite, et observe la scène les mains crispées sur sa chaise, mort de peur.

Finalement, après une minute qui me paraît une éternité, le pédophile arrête de bouger alors que la flaque de sang sur ses vêtements et le sol à ses côtés cesse de s'étendre. Jens, William et Erwan recommencent à bouger. Ils parlent et pleurent tous en même temps mais je ne leur accorde pas d'attention. Je vais voir Arthur qui tient toujours sa chaise, et je ramasse ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol en même temps que les miens. Il les remet sans un mot tandis que les autres ouvrent la porte en grand. Avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de s'enfuir, pourtant, je leur crie d'attendre. Ils m'écoutent, probablement apeurés par le couteau ensanglanté toujours dans ma main. Ou bien ils sentent peut-être que je suis en contrôle et me font confiance, mon âge oublié.

Je leur dis qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste ici tous ensemble, qu'il faut qu'ils nous laissent le temps de nous rhabiller et qu'il me faut un portable pour appeler les secours. Arthur me dit d'une voix tremblante qu'il en a un, et me le tend alors que les autres se réfugient dans la salle d'à côté, qui est apparemment une cuisine, pour ne pas voir le corps. Mon ami finit par lâcher sa chaise et s'assoit, en boule, dans le coin le plus éloigné du cadavre. Moi même, j'évite de poser les yeux dessus plus que nécessaire. Mon sang froid est complet, comme à chaque fois que je suis dans une situation de crise, et mes émotions sont en veille. Je me concentre sur les actions à faire. Si ce que j'ai lu dans les romans de Harry Potter ne recèle ne serait-ce qu'une part de vérité il me paraît évident qu'il faut prévenir des sorciers pour qu'ils gèrent ça, pour préserver le secret magique mentionné par Arthur plus tôt.

Je demande à mon ami le plus délicatement possible si il a un moyen de communiquer avec sa famille. Il me répond qu'il y a le numéro de portable de sa mère dans son téléphone, qu'on lui a donné pour ses vacances dans le monde moldu. Il ne paraît pas se rendre compte qu'il me donne trop de détails inutiles, et ne s'étonne pas de ma connaissance de son monde. Il appelle lui même sa mère et lui explique à grand peine ce qu'il s'est passé. Quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues mais il ne s'effondre pas. Finalement, il me donne le téléphone et je me borne à expliquer que des enfants moldus sont avec nous et risquent de répandre la nouvelle si on attend trop longtemps. J'indique ensuite où nous sommes précisément et la mère d'Arthur, assez déstabilisée, me garantit qu'elle se met en route, et qu'elle va appeler les Oubliators.

Une fois rhabillée et après qu'Arthur aie fait de même je remarque la baguette magique du pédophile au sol. Il faut que je me la procure, c'est sans doute ma seule chance d'en avoir une avant mes onze ans (si les bouquins Harry Potter disent juste, bien sûr) et ça pourrait m'être très utile. Je refrène néanmoins mon réflexe d'empocher la baguette tout simplement car les sorciers la chercheront sans doute, et je ne serai pas à l'abri d'un accio par exemple. Non, il me faut juste espérer trouver une occasion pour la prendre avant de partir, sans doute. Je vois qu'Arthur laisse ses yeux s'égarer trop souvent en direction du cadavre et je le recouvre à l'aide de la couverture du lit. Je fais en sorte que la baguette soit aussi recouverte, avec un peu de chance les oubliators ne la chercheront pas.

Nous restons ensuite côte à côte en silence plusieurs minutes avant que je ne me décide à aller ouvrir la porte de la cuisine et à dire aux autres enfants que les secours sont en route et ne vont plus tarder. Jens serre Erwan dans ses bras et je suis contente pour lui qu'il puisse supporter le contact physique. Je ressors de la pièce, j'ai envie d'être seule, et je me poste près de l'entrée. Arthur reste avec moi. Il ne dit rien, et je n'ai pas de mots à lui offrir. Finalement on entend du bruit au dehors, et Arthur ouvre la porte en grand. Un groupe d'adultes est là, ils sont quatre au total, tous habillés normalement. Une femme ouvre la marche, elle est la seule à ne pas avoir de baguette magique sortie. En la voyant, Arthur se précipite dans ses bras en l'appelant « Maman ! ».

Les Oubliators font rapidement le tour de la bâtisse, l'un d'eux examinant le cadavre avec soin sans toucher à la baguette pour autant tandis qu'un autre s'occupe des enfants (moi y comprise, à mon grand déplaisir). J'aperçois le dernier ouvrant la trappe au plafond, se faisant léviter jusqu'au grenier (LEVITER BORDEL, de un what the fuck et de deux moi aussi je veux savoir faire ça!). Il redescend assez vite d'ailleurs, et glisse à ses collègues quelques mots que je ne comprends pas d'un air dégoûté. Les oubliators finissent de nettoyer la scène, celui qui examinait le cadavre le recouvre à nouveau de la couverture. Je suppose qu'ils attendent qu'on soit partis pour le découvrir et en faire… Ce qu'ils comptent en faire.

Les enfants moldus sont amenés à la cuisine, et je peux voir par la porte entrouverte deux des oubliators les endormir puis utiliser des sorts pour nettoyer leur mémoire et leur donner de faux souvenirs. Arthur donne la main à sa mère, et le dernier oubliator discute avec elle. Je ne sais pas vraiment où aller et je me contente d'écouter ce qu'il se passe. Je ne sais pas ce que les adultes vont décider de faire de moi.

En tout cas, il est hors de question que je laisse qui que soit triturer mon cerveau ou me faire perdre la mémoire. L'existence de la magie… C'est une information cruciale pour moi ! Ça peut expliquer que je sois en vie, j'en suis sûre ! Mes recherches pourraient tellement avancer. Il y a tellement de choses que je vais pouvoir tester aussi, je vais pouvoir voler… Pas question qu'on m'enlève tout ça, même dans l'hypothèse où j'irais vraiment à Poudlard à mes onze ans. Ensuite, et c'est une question de personnalité, peu importe à quel point les souvenirs de la journée sont déplaisants et vont me faire du mal, je dois les affronter, et ils vont me construire que je m'en souvienne ou pas. Pour cette raison aussi, il n'est pas question que j'oublie quoi que ce soit. Ça m'appartient. Je ne suis moi que par mes souvenirs et mes pensées, je n'ai même plus mon corps, ma famille et les gens à qui je tenais avant de mourir pour me rappeler qui j'étais. Je n'ai que ça.

Finalement les oubliators se regroupent et se demandent ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Je les entends dire « C'est une née moldue, elle devrait recevoir le même traitement que les moldus par sécurité ». Je m'y attendais, mais je reste sidérée par leur culot. Prendre une décision si capitale sans me consulter… D'accord, ils pensent que j'ai six ans, mais quand même ! Ils ne m'expliquent rien, et pensent décider à ma place ce qui est bon pour moi ? Je sens la colère monter en moi, et je me plante devant eux alors qu'ils discutent encore. La mère d'Arthur est avec son fils, un peu à l'écart, mais je sais qu'il me regarde. Sera il un allié ?

« Je refuse de perdre mes souvenirs. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me les voler. »

Les sorciers se retournent vers moi, surpris, et l'un d'eux me répond : « Désolé, petite, mais tu habites chez ceux que nous appelons moldus, et même si les aptitudes que tu as manifestées font de toi l'une des nôtres il faudra encore de longues années avant que tu rejoignes notre monde. Il serait trop dangereux de te laisser partir avec ce que tu sais.

-Je sais ce que sont les moldus, j'ai lu Harry Potter il y a des années !

-Il y a des années ? Quel âge as tu petite ?

-J'ai six ans, j'ai lu les livres quand j'avais quatre ans. Je suis ce que les moldus appellent une surdouée, je suis plus mature que mon âge. Ne me prenez pas pour une gamine imbécile qui parle à tort et à travers. Je sais me taire, je sais qu'il faut respecter le Secret magique. Je suis celle qui a décidé de vous appeler ! Si vous ne me faites pas confiance, utilisez un sort pour m'empêcher de mentionner l'existence du monde magique jusqu'à ce que j'y entre si vous voulez, mais ne me faites rien oublier ! »

Les oubliators se dévisagent en silence, et je les sais surpris de mes mots et de mon intelligence. J'ai peur d'en faire trop, mais c'est mon intégrité qui est en jeu. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma mémoire, l'enjeu de cette discussion. Le concept de « surdoué » est flou pour moi, alors il devrait l'être d'autant plus pour des sorciers. Finalement l'oubliator reprend la parole, avec l'appui muet de ses camarades. J'en déduis qu'il est probablement leur chef.

« Tu t'exprimes comme une adulte, alors je vais te parler comme une adulte, commence il avec un sourire encourageant. Il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne puissions pas laisser un enfant né moldu dans son environnement moldu avec ces connaissances. C'est un risque. Tu es intelligente, comment ferons nous, par exemple, si tu t'essayes à la magie et blesse des moldus, ou révèle des secrets ? J'ai une contre proposition : nous verrouillons ta mémoire, mais seulement jusqu'à ce que tu entres à Poudlard. À ce moment là nous te rendrons tes souvenirs, et nous assurerons que tu reçoives un soutien psychologique pour t'aider à ranger ces souvenirs à leur place. »

Il a l'air raisonnable, sûr de lui, et je sais que je ne peux pas m'enfuir. Pourtant, c'est ce dont j'ai le plus envie en ce moment. Je sens dans sa voix qu'il est convaincu de ce qu'il dit et qu'il ne me fera pas confiance. Le désespoir commence à m'envahir, et la frustration. Une part de moi se demande si je ne devrais pas trancher ma gorge pour ne pas avoir à perdre mes souvenirs. Mais je sais que ça ne m'avancerait à rien, ils réussiraient sans doute à me « sauver ».

Je rétorque donc, d'une voix qui commence à vaciller : « Laissez moi mes souvenirs, je vous en prie. Que je m'en souvienne ou non, ils influenceront ma construction de moi-même, et si je ne m'en souviens pas je risque d'en souffrir d'autant plus. Ils m'appartiennent, vous ne comprenez pas ? Ce qu'il s'est passé est horrible, très bien. Mais je ne regrette pas d'avoir protégé mon ami, et je ne veux pas oublier tout ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, c'est important pour moi !

La mère d'Arthur, qui s'était rapprochée pendant notre débat, intervient à ce moment, Arthur toujours accroché à sa main.

« Excusez moi de vous interrompre, mais ce qui pose problème ici serait de laisser cette jeune fille livrée à elle même dans un environnement moldu, au risque qu'elle crée des problèmes ?

-Vous avez bien compris.

-Si ma famille se porte garante d'elle, accepteriez vous de lui laisser les souvenirs auxquels elle semble accorder une si grande importance ?

-Cela changerait les choses, effectivement. Mais êtes vous sûre que vous et vôtre famille voulez vraiment prendre cette responsabilité ? Cela implique que si le moindre problème d'ordre magique est causé par cette enfant vous en aurez la responsabilité. Vous pourriez avoir à payer des amendes, et si elle pose vraiment problème elle perdra ses souvenirs de toute façon.

-Cette enfant a sauvé la vie de tous les autres présents aujourd'hui, en particulier celle de mon fils. Et même davantage. Alors oui, je prends le risque et ma famille le prendra aussi. Enfin, si cela lui convient, bien sûr, fit la mère d'Arthur en se tournant vers moi.

-Cela me convient, merci. Merci beaucoup.

-Et bien dans ce cas, je suppose que nous pouvons en rester là. Je vous conseille néanmoins de consulter un psychomage pour votre fils, et la petite en a sans doute besoin aussi. Pour ce qui est du reste je vais juste vous faire signer une décharge qui attestera que vous êtes responsable de la petite, puis vous serez libre de partir. Venez avec moi. Vous autres, j'en veux un qui ramène les gamins moldus à un endroit où leurs responsables les trouveront, et l'autre qui me nettoie le grenier. Et pitié, de la discrétion ! »

Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouve seule devant la porte en compagnie d'Arthur tandis que sa mère se dirige dans la cuisine en compagnie du chef des oubliators. Je suis tellement soulagée. La tension ne me quitte pas, néanmoins, il me reste toujours à trouver un moyen d'emporter la baguette du pédophile avec moi.

Alors que j'y réfléchis, Arthur me dit, hésitant :

« Maman m'a dit que je ne retournerais pas à la colo, elle veut qu'on rentre à la maison dès qu'on aura fini ici. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? On pourra te ramener chez toi demain.

-Vous y allez comment ?

-On va transplaner je pense, tu sais ce que c'est ?

-Oui, j'ai lu Harry Potter je te rappelle. Enfin, tu sais peut-être pas ce que c'est… Bref, je veux bien, si ça dérange pas tes parents, j'ai pas trop envie de rester là non plus.

-T'inquiète pas, en vrai je suis sûr qu'elle avait déjà prévu de faire ça. Mais du coup c'est vrai que tu connais le monde magique que par ces livres ?

-Oui, ils disent vrai ?

-Je sais pas trop, je les ai jamais lus, mais ils sont connus pour être proches de la vérité sans être complètement exacts. Si j'ai bien compris, les informations vérifiables par les moldus vont être fausses, mais celles juste sur les sorciers sont à peu près vraies.

-Je vois. »

Arthur a l'air un peu plus détendu que tout à l'heure, mais ne regarde pas du tout dans la direction du cadavre. Moi, par contre, depuis que je sais que je risque de repartir en transplanage, je regarde beaucoup vers là bas, car la baguette se trouve toujours sous la couverture. Le problème, c'est que si les adultes remarquent que je l'ai avant que je n'aie pu la cacher dans un endroit sûr, ça risque de mettre en péril mon droit à la mémoire. Et maintenant que j'y pense, ça risque aussi d'embarrasser la famille d'Arthur. Mais cette baguette m'ouvre trop de possibles pour que j'y renonce. Et la mère d'Arthur a choisi de prendre un risque après tout. De toute façon, si ils comprennent que je l'ai, je jouerai l'enfant traumatisée qui veut un truc pour se défendre si ça tourne mal (ce qui de fait est une partie de mes raisons, si on ne garde que la fin). Alors, je fais signe à Arthur de ne rien dire, et je me dirige discrètement vers la couverture. Les adultes dans la cuisine ne peuvent pas nous voir, et l'oubliator dans le grenier a toujours l'air occupé. Je me demande ce qu'il y a là-haut d'ailleurs, mais je ne vais pas prendre le risque de perdre la baguette pour le savoir.

Je soulève la couverture, tâtonne un peu en évitant de toucher le cadavre qui refroidit, sans pouvoir m'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d’œil. Je saisis enfin la baguette et la glisse dans l'élastique de mon pantalon avant de rabattre mon tee shirt dessus. Il est assez large et dissimule assez efficacement l'objet. Je rejoins Arthur qui me chuchote frénétiquement (et j'apprécie le bon sens dont il fait preuve) : « Qu'est-ce tu fais ??

-J'ai besoin de cette baguette, je vis chez des moldus et je ne savais pas que j'étais une sorcière avant aujourd'hui, tu le sais. Je veux pouvoir me défendre, s'il-te-plaît, tu es mon ami et tu sais ce qu'il vient de se passer, c'est ma seule chance d'avoir une baguette magique avant d'aller à Poudlard. Juste l'avoir me rassurera. Je sais que c'est un gros service que je te demande, je suis désolée. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ? Si les adultes comprennent que je l'ai je dirai que tu ne savais pas. »

Arthur est un peu ébranlé, mais répond néanmoins sans hésitation : « D'accord, tu peux me faire confiance ». Il est mignon, pour un peu je le serrerais dans mes bras. Enfin, si j'étais une gamine normale et que je supportais le contact physique. Haha. Si j'étais une gamine normale, de toute façon, rien de tout ça ce serait passé, ou en tout cas pas de cette façon.

Peu de temps après, les adultes reviennent et la mère d'Arthur me propose effectivement de venir chez eux pour ne pas avoir à retourner à la colo. Je pense qu'elle se sent redevable vis à vis de moi, mais aussi qu'elle aimerait mieux me connaître pour savoir à qui elle a affaire. Elle a quand même pris des risques en proposant d'être ma « tutrice magique ». Quoi qu'il en soit j'accepte avec empressement, pressée de partir avant que quelqu'un ne se pose de question à propos de certaine baguette magique. Je ne sais pas trop quelle histoire va être utilisée pour justifier de notre départ précipité de la colo, mais je laisse les adultes se débrouiller avec ça. Après tout, je suis juste une gamine de six ans dépassée par les événements, non ?

Avec un sourire d'excuse, la mère d'Arthur prend la main de son fils en me promettant qu'elle reviendra tout de suite me chercher. Je lui dis que je l'attendrai dehors, et je la vois disparaître avec une espèce de « pop », et même si je savais intellectuellement que ça se passerait je bugue brièvement. Comme je me doute qu'elle va quand même prendre quelques minutes pour installer son fils chez eux, je sors de la cabane et m'assois dans le sol, le menton sur les genoux. Elle fait assez vite, et réapparaît bientôt. M'examinant rapidement elle lance un sort qui fait disparaître le sang de mes vêtements et les nettoie un peu. Ensuite, elle me demande si je suis prête et essaye de me rassurer, mais je lui donne la main sans trembler, dissimulant à la fois mon excitation à l'idée de transplaner et ma révulsion à son contact.

Le transplanage est une expérience à la fois rapide, déroutante et inconfortable, mais étrangement, je ne déteste pas ça. Je trouve que la description du tuyau de caoutchouc rend plutôt justice à la chose en elle même.

Nous arrivons dans une pièce qui semble être un vestibule. Je m'empresse de lâcher la main de mon accompagnatrice tout en regardant autour de moi. Une porte en bois majestueuse me fait face, et je suppose qu'il s'agit de l'entrée du manoir, car au vu des dimensions de la salle dans laquelle je me trouve ça ne peut pas s'appeler une maison. La salle possède un alignement de portemanteaux à gauche de la porte, et à droite une fenêtre apporte de la lumière. En face d'elle une autre porte, de dimensions plus modestes, est entrouverte et Arthur se tient devant elle en compagnie d'une dame qui semble très âgée.

Alors que je la dévisage, elle prend la parole d'une voix abîmée par l'âge mais ferme : « Soyez la bienvenue chez nous, jeune fille ».

xxx

_Partir chercher le bout du monde  
_ _Vagabonde  
_ _Nulle part chez moi et partout à ma place  
_ _Trouver des souvenirs que rien n'efface  
  
_

_Partir pour m'enfuir loin d'ici  
_ _En sursis  
_ _Et peut-être de merveille en nouveauté  
_ _Trouver une raison de toujours exister  
  
_

_Partir pour ne pas avoir à me souvenir  
_ _Ne pas souffrir  
_ _Chercher une voie et disparaître  
_ _Loin de ceux qui ont pu me connaître_

-SMS envoyé par Aurore Berger à Quentin Lemage le 18/09/07-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Ça a été un poil mouvementé, non? J'espère lire quelques réactions en commentaires...  
> On se revoit un jour où l'autre pour le chapitre suivant.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà pour ce prologue, j'espère que ça vous a plu! Je prends tout feedback constructif qu'on m'offre, et je publierai la suite si je vois que des personnes sont intéressées (je mesure l’intérêt aux commentaires/kudos).
> 
> à bientôt,
> 
> signé: un poulpe chauve


End file.
